urpfandomcom-20200214-history
Third World War
The World of 2023 was horrible, two years earlier North Korea declared war on the south in an attempt to reunite the Korean peninsula through military force. In the early morning of September the 4th 2021, the North Korean armed forces with support from China launched a surprise attack with stealth dropships landing airborne troops in Seoul. Before the world had time to react they had completely pushed back South Korean and US forces with the last pocket of resistance fortified on the DMZ. United States President at the time: Barack Obama was kept in the dark of a military operation to launch an Intercontinental ballistic missile with a nuclear warhead at Pyongyang. The president was infuriated by this and fired multiple military leaders that same day, but not having long to do so as a military coup was staged in the United States later that week with President Obama being kidnapped. Two months later after heavy fighting on the Korean Peninsula, most of the land had been burnt to a crisp by heavy bombing from both sides. The Coup in the US was largely successful and the new president Mike Pence decided to declare war on Canada. On the first of December, 2021, United States Forces along the border were given the order to march forward into Canadian soil. It was then that something remarkable happened, over 60 percent of the American armed forces refused to fight, reportedly stating that the men and women over the border were like family to them. After going on multiple training missions with the Canadian armed forces they had developed a bond like no other, and while some of this 60 percent simply refused to fight, others actually deserted to aid the Canadian army. Even with this loss the United States army still proved a formidable opponent, and it was on the 2nd of January 2022 that “Operation CEIA” was put into effect, Canadian soldiers withdrew from their assigned lines and instead conducted guerrilla warfare on their home turf. Giving them a clear advantage over the invaders. Members of JTF2 were given precise locations to go inside the northern part of the United States, they used their intense training to sneak all the way behind enemy lines and they set up speeches to rally the American people to their cause. They also conducted precise raids on American military bases in their vicinity, crippling the American war machine. It was the 19th of January when President Pence realized that the battle on the front lines was failing, and he ordered the attack of Mexico. Over the next few months, American troops swept through Mexico and by the 3rd of March, all of Mexico was under American control. Now that Pence had more land to fall back to if need be he slowed down his assault, but he hadn't realised this was exactly what the Canadians were counting on. The Canadian Armed Forces took this opportunity to push back and to recruit more of the American military to their side, and by May they now controlled more land than they originally had. On May 14th, 2022, a peace conference was held between the leaders of both nations. The agreed-upon terms were that all men who had deserted the American army would be pardoned by the United States government, Mike Pence would be taken into custody for committing treason along with all his supporters and soldiers, Barack Obama would be reinstated as President of the United States of America, and finally that Canada would keep the land they had taken from the US, and that the US would be allowed to keep control over Mexico. This may have seemed like a great victory for peace, but this was but a small conflict compared to what was happening around the globe. In Southeast Asia, the war was everywhere. The Korean Peninsula still saw heavy fighting between Nato and the recreated Warsaw Pact forces. This fighting, however, was not limited to Asia, Europe saw the heavy conflict as well and wars were beginning to break out in full force with alliances being formed in Africa and South America as well. By 2023 much of Southeast Asia, Southwest South-America, Southern Africa, The Middle East, and Eastern Europe had been devastated by both nuclear and conventional warfare. On the 28th of October, 2023, all across the globe, the world declared peace with itself. Countries lay in ruins, cities like Moscow, Hong Kong, or Seoul which were once bustling centres of life had been reduced to ash. In Africa, the United African States was formed, quickly uniting much of northern Africa, more nations kept joining but South Africa remained on its own. In South America, Brazil had come out on top, and now lay claim to the entire land. The European Union expanded to include the United Kingdom, and eventually, all of Europe was a single country. For years humans rebuilt, re-created, and had peace for the first time in what seemed like forever. That peace lasted a good long time, but not long enough. See The Second Dark Ages for more details.